James potter and the greatest tresure
by Zita-Rose
Summary: Hey again, this is the third in my James potter seris.Plz read and review!


Silence broke out in the hall as professor mcgonagall rose out of her chair to address the school.

'Now…' she started, '… as usual I expect each one of you to behave for the last week of the school year, and I expect no more fireworks to be set free Mr Hutchison and all others who might do so in his footsteps. Any other notices?' she finished her speech the usual way, asking the teachers for notices.

There was no reply when Professor Sawyer stood up.

James and his friends sniggered at the sight of Professor Sawyer, or Professor Sewer, as they preferred.

Professor Sawyer was an old hag who wore her hair up unusually high, had horrible breath and a crippling glare. Also what made James and his friend's laugh so much was whenever she spoke she showed her false teeth that occasionally fell out.

'May Mr James Potter please see me in 5 minutes to discuss his detentions that he seems to enjoy to miss.'

Professor Mcgonagall sighed as her speech on well behavior obviously ment nothing to her students.

'Thank you Professor Sawyer and when your done with Mr potter I to would like to have a word with him.

She glared at James with disappointment as she sat back into her seat.

After being dismissed from Professor Sawyers complaints and accusations he made his way to the Headmistresses office were he was sure Professor Mcgonagall would be waiting for him.

He was correct.

After opening the passage with the password 'phoenix' he knew the passwords from the many times he had to see the principal he was allowed to walk up the flight of stairs and knocked on the beautiful Yew door until he heard her invite him in.

'Mr James Potter.' She said, 'This is the third year you have been at hogwarts, have I taught you anything about behavior?'

James just stood there in his un-tidy Griffendor uniform staring at his feet.

Staring at his feet is what he usually did to make it seem as he's to disappointed in himself to look her in the eye, therefore fooling The headmistress into thinking he was actually sorry and would never do it again.

'Mr Potter, don't go thinking that just because I know your mother and father I will give you special treatment, because if you are then I hope soon you'll get that idea out of your head.'

James said and did nothing except scratch his head innocently.

'Mr Potter I wouldn't misbehave if I were you, next time a teacher complains about you I might have to send a howler to your parents about your behavior.'

James suddenly looked up with horror.

If his father found out, James knew he would just laugh, but with his mother on the other hand, well lets just say it would be a fate worse than death.

'Im sorry Professor, I'll try to behave.' James truthfully stated.

'You'd better do so, good night Mr Potter, I would hurry to bed now before Mr filch catches you out of bed after hours.'

James nodded and made his way down the stairs, through the school, and to the griffendor common room.

He entered the common room to find his three best friends Douglas, Michael and Benjamin Lying on the armchairs beside the fireplace.

'James!' exclaimed Michael, 'Hey guys, wake up James is back from the Headmistress's and Sewer's office.'

The two others popped their heads up grinning.

'Hey James!' Michael excitedly said, 'Guess what Ben came up with to do in Sewers class tomorrow! Take it away Ben.'

Ben sat up properly and cleared his throat.

'Well I thought it would be fun if we had a little game of teeth fishing, I'll bring my fishing rod and Doug is bringing the glue …'

'Im sorry guys I can't,' interrupted James.

Shocked, All his friends said the same thing at once.

'Why not!'

James stood there with a sad look on his face.

'Mcgonagall said if I didn't behave better she'd … she said she'd send a howler to my mum.'

All three friends shivered. James's dad was cool, so was his mum but she can get VERY scary when she's angry.

'Jeysus, James we're sorry for bringing it up.'

'So sorry'

'James your mothers frightening you don't have to do it if you don't want too.'

James stood there thinking of what he'd be able to do that wont get him into trouble and still have fun.

'Hey wait a minute guys, you can still do it but I'll do the background work so that I wont get in trouble but still be part of it!'

All his friends laughed at his genius and they planned the whole event before calling it a day.

In the morning James, Doug, Ben and Michael were the only ones who hadn't already gone down to the great hall for breakfast so they were the unlucky ones who got the alarm clock.

They quickly got changed and blocked their ears from the constant screams of the alarm.

As quickly as possible they ran down to the hall just in time for the owls to come and give their owners stuff that had been sent from their parents or the daily prophet.

After James's breakfast of Jam on toast and pumpkin juice the four friends made their way to potions.

Today at hogwarts was a half-day for most of the classrooms and the Hall will be filled with the older students doing their O.W.L.S or N.E.W.T.S.

When they got to the dungeons Professor Slughorn ran from his classroom with the kids trailing behind him.

'James and co, run!' He yelled.

James frowned, sure he was the leader of the Black Phoenix gang that included Doug, Ben, Michael and himself but he didn't like he best mates being addressed as 'co'.

When they were in the safety of the entrance hall Doug was about to ask what the matter was when they heard a loud BOOM from the potions room in the dungeons.

Shocked, the whole class stood there with their mouths wide open and staring at Professor Slughorn.

He seemed to notice and he informed them.

'Oh that, I accidentally knocked moon powder into my potion I was going to get all of you to create,' The students still stood there shocked, 'So you can all have free time until your next class, and I'll get Mr Filch.'

The boys laughed as they ran to their day job, the toilet tax.

'Well I've timed my stop watch for 20 minutes to 11 am, so we have enough time to get our gear and go all the way to the greenhouses.'

They all nodded as James was handed a single sickle from a poor year one student and allowed him to enter.

'I'll meet you at the greenhouses to help Sewer so it wont seem so suspicious.'

The others agreed as they let another student in the bathroom.

'Hey Ben,' asked Michael, 'How is the income for this years toilet tax going?'

Ben looked through his bag, then through his pockets and found his little black organizer James had bought him for his birthday, he said it would help Ben not to be late to class because he was the worst at it, and also he could be able to keep track of how much money they made.

Ben opened it up and read aloud so only the four of the Black Phoenix gang could hear.

'If we keep this up by the end of this week we would make up to 600 sickles this term.'

The other members seemed happy, last year they made a nice 1,123 sickle profit that whole year.

After about ten more minutes they made another sickle before having to head to the common room.

Once they left the door to the boy's lavatories a swarm of boys who didn't have the money to pay the toilet tax came.

'Cheapskates.' Muttered James, the others laughed.

James left his friends and headed down to the greenhouses.

On the way he ran into a group of girls from Griffendor and Hufflepuff who were also in his class in the greenhouses.

Then out of no where Opal Hutchinson Michaels twin sister

Popped into James's way.

Opal has a HUGE crush on James, he remembered every Christmas holidays he spends with Michael she'd hang mistletoe in random places in their house so if he's not careful she might get to kiss him, once she nearly did but James was far to quick for her and she just ended up standing there kissing the air.

'Hi James, how are you? Im great, do you have Professor Sawyer as well this period? I do, do you want to be my valentine?'

James stood there puzzled with all her questions.

'Valentine isn't until next year Opal.' He answered, and then he tried to get away from her when she stood in front of him again.

'I know but I want to ask you before anyone else . . . '

'No,' James interrupted and tried to get away again.

'Why not? I know, you want to tell me in private, I'll wait until you stay at my house in the holidays and then make up your mind.' And happy with herself she skipped away to join her friends.

James shook his head for she was so confusing.

James sat down and in the shelter of an oak tree he started to read this book he'd gotten into.

It was could warlocks and dragons.

The story was a classic, it was about a young warlock who is sick of being pushed around and told what to do all the time, and so one day he set of on an adventure.

In his travels he goes through Ancient towns, Mystical runes and in an old village he's told about a fierce dragon that lives in the cave that is a few miles north of the village of Kensington.

That was as far as James had gone in the story when he was distracted by his childhood crush.

Emma Rose Stevenson was a girl James knew from when he was young.

Emma lived two houses down from his home in the muggle world.

They had met one day when James and lily were playing in the neighborhood park when Emma came along and wanted to play.

James had called her a muggle even though James thought she was the most beautifulness girl in the world.

She had wavy blonde hair except it had turned brown over the years, and she had brilliant blue eyes and was the nicest girl he had met.

Emma would ALWAYS tried to make friends with James but even though he loved her he completely ignored her because he couldn't even imagine what his parents would think of him if he had told them he has fallen in love with a muggle.

Eventually Emma stop trying to make friends with James when they were about 10 years of age, since then she absolutely hated his guts.

James thought in a way that it would be good because then he'd eventually get over her and like someone else when he finally arrived at hogwarts, but his mouth fell to the ground as a Stevenson, Emma was called.

There was a spare spot beside James after the sorting was finished on the 1st of September and he hoped that she chose to sit beside him when as soon as she saw James she glared at him, but she had no choice where to sit, so she had to sit beside James even though she crossed her arms and deliberately looked the other way.

Ever since then he had been trying to get her to talk to him so he could apologize but she couldn't even handle standing near him for over a second.

He closed his book and ran towards her.

'Emma!' He yelled.

She saw him and glared, and then she walked in the opposite direction.

'Emma wait I need to talk to you!' James yelled again.

She looked over her shoulder to see James chasing after her, so she ran to.

She was to fast for James so he eventually stopped.

'I'll get you to talk to me Emma,' he muttered to his self.

'If you want to or not!'

In class she completely ignored him, and despite being in the same year and same house group she still managed to get away from him.

James waited for Professor Sawyer to come and he was so glad no one was here to witness him being nice to her.

Eventually she came.

'Hello Professor, may I help you with anything?' James politely asked.

Confused of this sudden kindness she didn't really know what to say.

'Yes, thank you James, could you please get the Mandrake pots out for Herbology, we'll be doing sketches of them.'

James agreed and started to get them out for the class mixed with the Griffendor and Hufflepuff second year students.

'Why are you being so kind all of a sudden?' she asked.

James struggled for words to say.

'Oh, um I decided to turn over a new leaf, im going to stop my troublesome and wicked ways and be well working and kind.'

Then he continued to get the pots out.

He had just finished when the rest of the class came in so he sat down and saved three seats.

Professor was so shocked from James's sudden kindness that she didn't even notice Doug, Michael or Ben coming in late.

When she had finally come back to reality she started to explain what they were doing this session.

While she was explaining James kept on trying to catch Emma's eye with little success when she finally looked.

'Hi' James mouthed.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at the teacher.

James was to busy trying to get Emma's attention that he didn't know what to do, thankfully she had written it on the board before settling down in her seat.

The whole class stared at her.

Professor Sawyer was a VERY heavy sleeper so when she fell asleep the whole class started talking and the four friends got ready to go fishing.

'James you'd better distract Opal for me,' Said Michael, 'she's sure to tell mum and then you wont be able to stay for I'd be dead.'

James nodded in his agreement and set off to find Opal.

She was talking to Crystal when James broke their discussion.

'Hi Opal.' James said awkwardly trying hard so Opal couldn't see Professor Sawyer or Michael.

'Hey James, how are you?' She politely replied going red slightly.

Michael missed, so it was Ben's turn.

'Im great, and yourself?' James Asked.

Opal looked as if she'd faint as he asked her that question.

'Im awesome, I mean . . . im okay.' She replied, she was trying to stay cool but it wasn't working.

Damn! Ben missed, Doug's turn.

'So… what's the latest gossip around Hogwarts?' James asked, he was beginning to become despite now, he was running out of things to say to Opal, he was useless.

'Well Tory's going out with David but she's totally…' Opal seemed to blab on for ages.

James wasn't paying any attention though; he was to busy watch Doug trying to get the teeth.

'Nearly there!' James thought to himself, and he nearly was but as he was an inch from getting them Professor Longbottom walked in.

'Professor there's a problem with the…' He noticed Doug with the fishing rod and froze.

'A MONTHS DETENSION NEXT YEAR!' exclaimed Ben.

'Oh my god! Im so sorry!' James started.

'It my fault! I wasn't watching for teachers!' Michael accused himself.

'No guys its alright.' Said Doug.

They three boys thanked Doug.

When Professor Longbottom walked in Professor Sawyer then woke up and Doug was immediately accused.

When Professor Mcgonagall asked if he had help he said no and saved the three other's butts.

They had nearly made it to the top when James saw something in the distance.

'Hey that looks like Emma's bag.' James Said as he rushed towards it.

It was magically hanging in mid air.

'We'll leave you to it mate.' Sniggered Ben and they walked off.

But James didn't care.

Within 10 minutes he managed to get a hold of the bag, it was Emma's all right; it was pink and black and had her name in sparkling black letters.

The bag was empty.

'That's odd' James muttered to himself.

He spotted a roll of parchment nearby.

'Oh no,' he thought, 'someone stole Emma's bag and tipped the contents out.'

In half an hour James found a lot of items including, school books, more parchment, ink, quills and a mirror, there also was a diary but James respected her privacy and didn't read it.

He put all the contents into the bag and set off for the common rooms.

In the Griffendor Common room it was deserted.

The room was pitch black except for the blazing red fire that was lit and a sobbing girl in front of it.

'Emma?' James asked.

The girl suddenly looked up, it was Emma.

Rubbing her eyes she replied.

'What do you want James?'

James walked over to her and sat down beside her.

Silently he said.

'Emma im sorry.'

She looked at him; she still looked beautiful even with her eyes red and puffy.

'I forgive you.'

James smiled at her.

'I have something that belongs to you.'

And with that he handed her the school bag.

'James!' she happily exclaimed, 'you found my bag! But all my stuff was missing, how did you get them?'

'I found them for you.' He answered.

She smiled back.

'Im going to go to bed now, thank you SO much for finding my bag.' And then smiling she made her way to the girl's dormitories.

And happy with himself he left as well.

Days had gone by, all the same.

The boys got into mischief of course James had to keep out of it most of the time, and to everyone's surprise Opal seemed to had gotten over her crush on James.

James and Albus shared a compartment like usual whenever they were going home.

Michael, Opal, Doug and Ben were also with them; they were pretty crammed in that tiny space.

'So James, what are the details for when you stay at my place?' Asked Michael.

James looked in his pocket for the details his parents had sent him.

There were two copies, one for Michael and the other for Opal because Michael was sure to loose his copy.

James handed it to them.

Details for the holidays:

James will be at home with his family for the first two weeks.

Then in the third week of the holidays his parents will then drop off James for a week at your house.

After that week he will be dropped back to his house by your parents.

Thank you for co-operating

Harry and Ginny Potter

Michael and James seemed happy with the plans.

Then all out of nowhere Emma and Crystal came into the compartment.

'Oh my gosh Opal!' Emma said excitingly, 'I have some gossip and you'll just die when you hear it, come quick to our compartment, Kate and Tory are waiting!'

Opal tucked the letter safely into her robe pocket and left the compartment.

It felt weird without Opal near by, sure it was great that she didn't like him anymore but he felt as if something was now missing.

'Hey James im just going into that compartment opposite this one, is that okay?' Asked Albus.

'Sure why not.' James replied.

He was happy that Albus was leaving the compartment for then they'd be able to talk about the Black Phoenix Gang with no distractions.

Albus left and that instant the compartment door closed Ben then got out the organizer, James got out the prank tally sheet, Doug left the compartment to buy food from the trolley lady and Michael tipped all the bags of coins into a large container and got three other equally sized containers as well.

When Doug got back Michael used Magic to count and put the coins into the four separate containers equally.

Bens turn to speak first.

'Well according to this data I've got written down here, this whole year we have got a total of 1,873 sickles in toilet tax money.' Pleased with the result, Ben allowed James to have his turn.

'I've tallied up all the pranks this we have done this year and it comes to 87 pranks, that's an average of 2 pranks a week and sometimes 3.' James was also happy with this result and let Doug speak.

'Well mine isn't that grate because all I did just then really was get the food.'

Then they all gabbed something to eat before Michael had a turn to say his part of this year Black Phoenix Gang Results.

'Well.' He started, 'All together the total of the money we've earned was 1,873 sickles. That's 267 gallons, 3 sickles and 5 Knuts.

If separated these equally into these four containers.

That gives us each 66 gallons, 6 sickles and 4 Knuts each, this is also including the spare money that we had last year and couldn't divide equally.'

They were all VERY happy with that result and they tucked the containers safely into their school bags.

The trip to platform nine and ¾ was long but enjoyable.

'See you all at the 1st of September!' James yelled to his friends as they left the trains.

His friends waved back including Opal.

James waited for Albus to get off the train and gave him a gallon.

'Here is the money now you tell mum how good I have been.' James whispered.

Albus winked at him and they looked around for their parents to arrive and pick them up.

They weren't the only ones.

The whole station was filled with confused students; none of the parents had arrived yet.

'That's odd.' Said Albus.

'Yeah' agreed James.

Then all of a sudden James saw Opal rush towards them waving her arms in fear and screaming.

'What's the matter?' James yelled, but they couldn't hear her reply, she was to far away from them.

Then all of a sudden there were no lights, just pitch black except for this tiny light in the center of the station.

They were so absorbed in it that when the lights turned on they realized that the train had vanished, the hole that lead to the countryside that the train went through had closed up, and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't get through the barrier that was the only way they could get out, or the parents to get in.

Then Opal caught up with them and a tiny passage opened up from the station and out came tall hooded figures that seemed to hover over the paved path, silent as death and spookier than anything James had ever thought possible.

'What is that?' whispered James.

'I think it a dementor.' Replied Albus.

'It no dementor,' replied Opal, 'It's a death eater.'

Confused, James didn't really know what to say.

This was like the stories James dad used to tell Albus and James when they were younger.

'_Tell us a story dad!' asked Albus._

'_I don't know any good stories son.' Harry replied._

'_Oh, please dad! We promise we'll go to bed straight after!'_

_Harry thought about it before answering._

'_Oh, all right. Long, long ago there was an evil wizard called Lord Voldemort-' _

'_But you said Wizards and Witches were good!' Exclaimed James._

'_Not all of them, most are good, some are bad, but this fellow went as bad as you possibly could go.'_

'_Oh…' replied Albus._

'_And one day this powerful but evil wizard set out to rule the world and all that lives in it when one of his faithful followers told him about this prophecy he had heard.'_

'_Prophecy?' asked Albus._

'_What's that?' James said._

'_Its like what its called when a physic tells the future._

_And this prophecy spoke of a baby that would be born on the 31__st__ of July and destroy Lord Voldemort once and for all.'_

'_Hey dad!' James excitedly said, 'Your birthday is on the 31__st__ of July as well!'_

_Harry laughed._

'_Yes it is isn't it, and well Voldemort set off to kill this baby, but the parents got in the way so he killed them first, but he couldn't kill the baby.'_

'_Why?' James and Albus asked._

'_Because they sacrificed their own lives to save the baby, so the baby was protected by love. After then he'd been sent to live with his aunty, her husband and her son, for as long as the boy lived with her he and that family would be protected.'_

'_Did the boy have fun with his cousin? Were they best friends?'_

'_No, the family were muggles, the baby's mother was a muggle born._

_And the boy lived his life not knowing anything about the wizarding world until he turned eleven and was given the letter that accepted him to Hogwarts.'_

'_Cool! I cant wait until I go, just four more years!' James said excitedly._

_Harry laughed again._

'_This boy made two friends, and together they went through amazing journeys, and when he was seventeen with the love and support of his friends the boys defeated Lord Voldemort!'_

'_That's wicked!' Exclaimed James._

'_Yeah, he's a real hero!' agreed Albus._

'_What was his name?' Asked James._

_Harry smiled._

'_Harry James Potter.'_

'They can't be, Lord Voldemort was destroyed and his followers hid.'

Opal turned to James and sighed.

'Not all wizards and Witches are good you know.'

James looked at her.

'I know.'

Opal looked on the verge of tears.

'What's the matter Opal?' Asked Albus.

'Yeah, and where's Michael?'

'That's why I was yelling, Michael was on the train when it disappeared.'

James hugged her.

'He'll be okay, he always manages to get out of trouble somehow.'

Opal smiled.

Then they realized the clocked death eaters surrounded them.

The death eaters were tall, dark and scary.

They hid their true identity by wearing silver masks that had jet stones outlining the eyeholes and other places on their masks.

A brave year five Hogwarts student got out their wand and tried to jinx one of the death eaters, but he was to slow.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' one of the death eaters screamed.

The student fell to the ground and most of the girls and boys cried and begged for mercy.

Even Opal was crying and she was as brave as they came.

In a flash ALL the death eaters got out there dark, wooden wands and sent sparks in the air, Opal, Albus, James and all the others immediately ducked as the wizard who killed the brave student started to laugh and walked into the center of the station.

'You really think that we will leave you be when you are right where I want you!' the Death eater laughed at the student's foolishness.

He glared at all the other death eaters who immediately laughed as well.

'You see kids, these men listen and do as I command, so I expect each and every one of you to co-operate with me! Isn't that right Potter!' He yelled and pointed to James.

But Opal wiped the tears from her eyes and stood in-between James and the death eater.

'Where is my brother?' She yelled.

He stood there laughing at her.

'WHERE IS MY BROTHER!' she screamed at him.

'Nowhere' he replied.

She was getting angry and whipped her wand out and pointed it to him.

'LIER!'

'Don't fight with me girl! Or this little girl here…' he snapped his fingers and a death eater grabbed a random girl and brought her to him. '… Will get it!'

The death eater that grabbed the girl picked well, it was no other than Rose Wesley.

'Rose!' Screamed Albus.

Rose started to cry.

'Please let me go sir, I didn't do anything bad, honest.'

All the death eaters laughed at her.

'James, James, James, do you really want this girl to suffer?'

James was starting to get angry.

'Let her go!'

'Not until you give me what I want!'

'WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!' screamed James, 'my money? You can have it!'

'I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY! Silly child, just give it to me.'

'Give what?'

'Your fathers treasure!'

Opal noticed James's firebolt that he was given from his dad and grabbed it.

'Get on the broom and fly.' She whispered into his ear.

'What?' he whispered back.

She passed on the message to Albus, Doug and Ben.

'When I give the signal jump on your broom and fly!'

The death eater and James were still arguing so he didn't realize what Opal was doing except James and herself.

'You will not escape James!'

'You bet?'

Opal screamed.

'NOW!' Opal yelled.

And at that second James, Opal, Albus, Doug and Ben jumped on their broomstick and flew through the exit and into the open, but before James escaped he grabbed Rose right from the clutches of the evil death eater.

And what was the best part of that moment? That all the Hogwarts students at that moment flew to freedom on there broomsticks as well.

The only bad thing was that there was a magical portal like exit so that the exit led them straight into the middle of nowhere.

'Hogwarts students! Thank god we've found you, quickly get onto the train!' Professor McGonagall was on the hogwarts express.

'Professor, what happened back there? How did you get the train back?'

'When it disappeared, it went straight back to Hogwarts, so we went as fast as possible back hear to rescue you.' Professor McGonagall explained to the student.

'All aboard!' said the train driver, 'We need to leave quick!'

'Quickly! Albus get on the train!' Yelled James.

'Hedwig is still out there! I need to find her!' Exclaimed Albus.

Albus ran towards the trees yelling her name.

'What's Albus doing?' asked Opal.

'His stupid bird hasn't come back yet.' James replied.

'I see her!' said Albus, 'Oh no, she's stuck in that tree! James, Opal help me!'

James and Opal ran towards Albus and tried to get Hedwig out of the tree.

'Come one there isn't enough time! The train is going to leave!' yelled Opal.

They just got Hedwig out and they tried to get to the train in time.

'Oh no! We're to late!' Yelled James.

The train had already left.

James was furious!

'You! Now we're stranded because of you!' And James was about to punch Albus when Opal stopped him.

'No James! How will fighting solve anything?' she yelled.

'Y-yea, s-so please don't hit me!' Agreed Albus.

'As much as I want to kill you right now Albus, I agree with Opal. But how are we going to get back?'

Opal looked around for something that might help them.

'Hey what's that?' she pointed to a sign that was hidden in the middle of a thorn bush.

'This is easy, Professor McGonagall taught me this spell.' James whipped out his wand but Opal immediately stopped him.

'We cant you magic outside of school remember!' Opal reminded James.

'Oh yeah,' Sighed James and he put back his wand.

After half an hour of struggling they managed to get rid of the thorn bush to reveal a slightly weather worn sign.

'Hogsmead 78 miles west.'

'So it's settled,' Said Opal excitedly, 'Today we go on an adventure to Hogsmead.'

So they started their adventure to Hogsmead knowing about what might happen to them or what this so called 'great' treasure is.

It wasn't long before Albus suddenly relised some thing important.

'Hey what are we going to eat?'

Opal and James stopped in their tracks, they hadn't thought about that when they had decided to go to Hogsmead.

'Where are we going to sleep, and what with?' Opal thought out loud.

The questions jumped through James's head as well until he remembered something that could save their lives,

'Hang on, I do have food!' He yelled with excitement.

He rummaged through his bag and found the food Doug had bought on the train.

'There's heaps of food from the train in here! Until we come across a town or village we have this.'

He smiled to himself; there was a lot of food in his bag.

A load was lifted from their shoulders.

'That's great but there's still the problem of sleeping arrangements.' Opal reminded James.

James was the only one who still had a bag with him,

The other two had already put theirs in the train.

James looked through his bag once more in search of ANYTHING that might help them.

'Im sorry to say that the only thing I have that might help us is my school cloak, its way to big for me so it might be big enough for a blanket.'

Opal sat down on the ground and sighed.

'Great so we have to go 'hobo' until further notice.'

The other two sat down and sighed as well.

The once cloudy blue sky had disappeared in way of the pinkish sunset.

It was both beautiful and depressing as they thought of how much they were looking forward to be with there loving families eating warm food and sleeping in soft-warm beds.

Were they thinking about them now? Or hadn't they realized that their kids were missing? The three didn't know, but what they did know was that they're together 'til the end of this adventure to hogsmead, weather they liked it or not.

The next morning was silent, no one talked or spoke to each other.

They packed up early in the morning and ate pumpkin pasties until they were satisfied.

The day was a warm summers day with brilliant blue sky and only a single cloud in the distance.

They were all worried about their survival even if they never admitted it, but lucky enough so far they hadn't got into any trouble at all.

None of them knew what the time was for neither of them had a watch.

The first one to speak was Albus.

'Where are we?'

The other two looked around, they were suddenly aware that they hadn't paid much attention to where they were heading, just the one direction that the arrow-like sign pointed too.

'I don't really know, James?' Opal replied to Albus.

James looked up from his feet and onto the faces of Opal and Albus, the two looked sad, missing their families James supposed, but something about them gave James the Impression that no matter what happened, those two would get through.

James was about to reply when from behind Opal he notices something wooden, with writing and in the shape of an arrow pointing into the direction they were heading to.

'What's that?' Said James.

Suddenly he had energy he didn't feel before as he bolted to the object he saw.

Opal and Albus suddenly sprung into life as well, their faces once gloomy was now happy and curious to what James had found.

'What is it?' Opal excitedly asked, she hoped it was another arrow-sign, for they all feared they were going the wrong way.

She was right.

'Its another sign!' James exclaimed.

It was identical to the wooden sign they had spotted beside the train-tracks that held the train they missed.

'Hogsmead: 70 miles west, ' Read James.

'So we have done 8 miles already!' Albus said.

They weren't sad or depressed any more, they were excited.

They had done something even though it was only 8 miles, but it was still something, and that gave them the reason to move on, because they were only trying 10 percent of there effort, imagine what they'd do if they used 100?

'Lucius, they didn't make the train!'

The leader of the Death eaters how was so easily hoodwinked and let nothing but underage wizards escape and even a little girl of mealy 11 escape from his own clutches!

'Whatever do mean slave?'

Lucius's slave was kicked in the face and scrambled back up to its knees in front of its master.

'Please lord, I speak the truth, the two sons of Harry potter and a pure-blooded girl didn't make the hogwarts express when it-'

The servant was kicked in the face again from its master.

'Fool! How dare you speak the name of the murderer of the greatest wizard in history!'

'Forgive me master! But if you were to control mere muggles around the place the missed the train then you might be able to locate them and take the treasure.'

Lucius pondered over this thoughtful suggestion from his servant and decided it was a good idea.

'Servant, locate the other death eaters and inform them to imperis muggles that live in the towns, around. . lets say from the Platform nine and ¾ barrier to Hogsmead and diagon ally.'

The servant stood and bowed.

'Yes sir! Right away sir!' and with that he ran to inform the other death eaters of the ingenious plan.

'Hey Albus, what are you doing?' James called from the distance.

Albus was far behind.

'Yeah, Albus are you alright?' Opal asked.

Albus looked up.

'Yeah, im trying to unlock my owls cadge so Hedwig can fly beside us.'

James nodded and started to walk off when pal grabbed his arm and stopped him.

'We can't just leave James, Albus will loose us.'

James normally wouldn't listen to anyone that wasn't a teacher or his parents, but Opals deep green eyes were some how hypnotizing and whenever James looked at her these past days she stopped him in his tracts.

'Your right.'

And with that Opal let go of his arm and they both waited for Albus to catch up.

'She said she will catch up with us later.' Albus said happily as he watched his snowy owl fly away.

James rolled his eyes and started to walk away. He was kind of embarrassed because Albus insists that he can communicate with animals.

They walked on for some time before coming across an old bridge and stopped.

'Do you think its stable?' Albus asked.

Opal looked at it cautiously and took a few steps.

'Yes, its fine.'

The other two followed Opals footsteps, it was a very long bridge and they had only got around half way when the whole bridge violently shook!

'What was that?' The three yelled together.

They broke into a run but something was in the way, it was smelly, ugly and 60 feet high.

'Run!' James yelled.

They immediately turned to run thim the oppisite directon when SMASH, the giant had smashed the only other exit from the bridge. The only way they could escape was if the giant moved or they jumped off the sides to their death.

'TARRYN HUNGRY!'

'What! The giant has a name.' Opal exclaimed.

'Hagrid has a name.' James replied.

'Yeah but he's only half a giant.'

James nodded.

'True, hey watch out Opal!'

Opal was to busy looking at James that she didn't realize that a huge hand was swooping down to grab he, but it was to late.

The giant had grabbed hold of her by her long dark brown hair and lifted her.

'TARRYN HUNGRY!' it yelled again.

James was panicking by now; he took all but the food from his bag and shoved it into Albus's arms.

'I have a plan.' He whispered.

He approached the beast that was about to eat Opal.

She lifted Opal so she was just above her mouth.

'HEY TARRYN!' James yelled to the giant.

'ARE YOU HUNGRY?'

The giant immediately dropped Opal onto the bridge and Albus rushed over to help her, the giant was to distracted to notice.

'FOOD! TARRYN WANT FOOD!'

'Well there's food in this bag!' James yelled back.

The giant reached over to take it when James threw it as hard as he could over the bridge.

'FOOD! MY FOOD!'

And with that the giant moved out of the way and leaped for the bag of food.

James ran towards Albus and Opal.

'Are you ok?' James quickly asked Opal while helping her up.

'I'll be fine, quickly lets go before the giant decides to come back and finish me off.'

James grabbed his possessions and leaped over the big hole just making it.

Albus went next but as Opal went to jump she tripped up and fell.

'Opal!' James yelled as he ran towards her.

She was hanging on to the edge of the ground.

'Please James, don't let me fall!'

James took her hands and tried to lift her up.

'My foot is trapped, there's no use' exclaimed Opal.

'Im not going to leave you, Albus come help!'

Albus ran to help and she was saved.

'You need to lie down.' James said as she sat down on a fallen down tree.

'James, we have no food!' Albus said.

'Well maybe there's a town near by, come on Opal, we'll only go a bit farther.'

James was right, down the path was an old magical Village, it reminded James of Hogsmead but he knew it wasn't.

Wizards and Witches yelled out trying to get them to buy their products.

'James we need a bag to hold all our stuff.' Said Albus as he passed a bag rack, they were magical bags that came with all sorts of magical qualities for example, food.

So James bought one of those, also he came across wizard tents, they look like ordinary muggle tents but it was warm and spacious inside as if it was a mini compartment.

After they had all their equipment they pitched the tent on the outskirts of the Village and watched the diamond-like stars across the sky before going to bed.

The next morning they were lounging about on the couches when Opal asked James.

'What was that treasure the death eater was talking about?'

James sat up confused by the question.

'I don't really know.'

'Well the death eater knows you have it with you.'

'Yeah but what is it?'

Then Albus broke up the argument.

'Come on, we should get going now.'

'Master, Master they've been located! They're heading towards Hogsmead and they will soon be in one of the muggle towns!'

Lucius stood and addressed his servant with an insane smile, Azkaban a driven him insane and Lucius was at braking point when he escaped.

'Inform the muggles that live in that town, if there is no one them get some!'

And with that he sat back down on his chair and resumed his book called 'how to be evil for dummies.'

It was around about lunchtime the next day and the three best friends had just finished eating when they carried on their journey to Hogsmead.

It was not long before they came across a muggle city unaware that there were two muggle teenagers under the imperious curse following them.

'Hey James' Albus whispered, 'Those two muggles are following us.'

James looked behind him.

The two muggles were watching and glaring at them.

They were almost identical wearing nothing but black and the same black hair and the same deep brown eyes.

The only difference was a single colored streak, one had a red one and the other had a blue one.

'Only one way to find out.' James said just loud enough for Albus and Opal to hear.

They broke into a run.

They ran as fast as their legs could take them before stopping for a brake.

James looked behind them and there the muggles where leaning against a wall.

'If you just give him the prophecy then he'll leave you alone.' One of the muggles said.

'What is the prophecy?' James asked.

'Your so stupid you don't even know what it is!'

'What?' Opal asked James.

'I don't know.'

They started to walk away when the muggles pulled out a muggle device and pointed it to them.

'What is that?' Albus asked Opal.

'It's a gun! Run!'

'What's a gun?' James asked as they were running.

'It's a powerful muggle weapon that kills.' Opal replied.

'What! What's the point in that?'

'I don't know.'

They ran into a tall building.

'How do you work this?' Albus asked as they came to an elevator.

James pressed a button and the doors opened.

They scrambled into the elevator and the doors closed just in time so that the two muggles didn't make it in.

They got to the top of the building and there was no escape.

They heard footsteps going up the stairs and the three panicked.

'What can we do?' Albus asked.

Opal opened the window.

'There's a ladder!' She exclaimed.

The three got on the ladder and climbed down.

They got to the ground just as they saw the two teenagers leap from the top of the building and an explosion follow shortly after.

'What was that about?' Yelled Albus.

'I bet it was a death eater plot to kill us.' James said.

The others agreed and kept on walking, more cautious this time.

'What!' Lucius exclaimed.

'Im s-so s-sorry m-master!'

'Fool! AVADA KEDAVERA!' Lucius screamed as he killed his servant.

It was time to take matters into his own hands.

The three had left the town and a while later they saw another sign pointing west again.

'Hogsmead, 58 miles, west.' Opal read out loud again.

They were walking once more, and once again the sky was pink from the sunset, all was well.

Well that was until a death eater came.

'AVADA KEDAVERA!' The death eater screamed just as James, Albus and Opal ducked.

Then the three automatically whipped out their wands and tried to curse the death eater.

In the end it was James who got the death eater with a perfect stunning spell.

'Phew' Sighed Albus, then by accident he stepped on a animal trapped and was swooped off his feet into the air.

James and Opal laughed until a thin triple Decker bus zoomed in beside them on the abandoned road.

'Welcome to the knight bus.' The conductor started just to see the three young children and stopped.

'Oh, you three are in the papers, you'd better get on before there's to much trouble.'

James, Albus and Opal stepped on the bus and sat down.

'Finally we can get somewhere!' Exclaimed James as he lay on one of the beds just to fly into the window as soon as the bus moved.

After an uneasy journey they finally arrived at Hogsmead.

'Good luck' the conductor said.

Confused, the three had only just taken one step before they were grabbed by something and with a spin they were zapped into a cold, empty room.

'Opal?' James asked into the dark, 'Albus?'

Then with that the lights turned on to reveal a large room with a fireplace and a large chair in the center of the room.

James turned to see three death eaters, two holding Albus and Opal, and the other James knew was the leader.

'Just give it to me.' He said.

'What do you want?' James replied.

'The Damned Prophecy you insolent child!'

'No!'

But Lucius just laughed at James.

'Do you really want your brother and your girl friend to die?'

James glared at him and pulled out one of the two small crystal balls he had gotten from his father one birthday.

'That's it, now give it to me.'

'It just a stupid crystal ball my dad gave to me.'

'Yes but it's the key to his whole future, and the dark lord will have his vengeance from his one true follower!'

'Catch' James said and threw the ball to the death eater.

Lucius laughed and he and his fellow death eaters disappeared.

'Are you okay?' James asked his two friends.

'Fine.' Albus sarcastically answered.

'James! Why did you give him the prophecy!' Exclaimed Opal.

'Who said I gave him the prophecy.' And with this James pulled out the other crystal ball.

'How did you know which was which?' asked Opal.

'Well apparently a prophecy as valuable as my dad's is created so I would brake, and I remember that one broke the day after I got it and the other didn't, so that's how I knew, because my mum had to repair it.'

Happy with themselves, they made there way to the fire place and took some of the floo powder and said 'Diagon ally.'

'Mum! Dad!' The three kids Yelled a couple hours later.

They ran and hugged their parents, they were so glad to finally be home soon.

As they were walking to the car Opal smiled at James and he smiled back.

'Next year,' James thought to himself, 'Is going to be different.'


End file.
